EB92's The Ghost Queen
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: A Gender Switch Lion King parody. Princess Dani Fenton can't wait to be queen, but Mistress 9 will do anything to steal the throne, even if that means getting rid or Dani and Juniper Lee.
1. Chapter 1: Circle of Life

_**Chapter 1: Circle of Life**_

Everything is black, as we hear a toon's roar on the background. Suddenly, the sun began to rise, as a voice began to sing.

_**Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba (Here comes a lion, Father)**_

_**Sithi uhm ingonyama (Oh yes, it's a lion)**_

All of the cartoons and animals heard the roar far away, knowing that a princesse is born.

_**Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba (Here comes a lion, Father)**_

_**Sithi uhm ingonyama (Oh yes, it's a lion)**_

_**Igonyama**_

_**Siyo Nqoba (We're going to conquer)**_

All of the cartoons and animals began to walk, seeing the queen and a baby, who is now born.

_**From the day we arrive on the planet**_

_**And, blinking, step into the sun**_

_**There's more to see than can ever be seen**_

_**More to do than can ever be done**_

_**There's far too much to take in here**_

_**More to find that can ever be found**_

_**But the sun rolling high**_

_**Through the sapphire sky**_

_**Keeps great and small on the endless round**_

The cartoons and animals came to the Mystical Castle and gathered all around. On top of the cave, is a Asian girl, with a few freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a pink strand, and she wore a green t-shirt (In which the rims of the sleeves and collar are red and what seemed to be a red dragonfly symbol on the front of the shirt), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown and yellow belt buckle, blue trousers and brown shoes; she's Juniper Lee, the queen and protector of the land.

_**It's the Circle of Life**_

_**And it moves us all**_

Two figures flew, on the Wings of Tyapin, towards the cave and they landed safely on the ground. One figure is a red echidna, who wore a white gloves with spikes at the knuckles, and red and yellow shoes with green roll ups and grey lago shaped patterns on top. The second figure was a small, blad boy with yellow skin who wore a Xiaolin robes, with black trousers, and black shoes; they're Knuckles and Omi. Knuckles and Omi bows before Juniper and Juniper smiled and nodded.

_**Through despair and hope**_

_**Through faith and love**_

A mongoose with mavue hair held by two chopsticks, green eyes, wearing a gorgeous, red Chinese dress with a slit on each side, golden collor rms, borders, and decorations, a long, green dragon runs to the dress, and a couple buckles laying on top of it, long black gloves woth a couple decorative gold bracelets, four silver hoop earrings and a large hoop earring, one on each ear, has a matching ball charm hanging down which has a tuff of green string hanging from it, green socks, and short, green boots with a light green line, she's Mina Mongoose, the gypsy, shawoman, and singer, who walked pass the others, who's bowing.

_**Till we find our place**_

_**On the path unwinding**_

Juniper smiled, while Mina climbed up the stairs.

_**In the Circle**_

_**The Circle of Life**_

Mina and Juniper hugs, like long-time friends. Juniper walked towards a boy, with icy-blue eyes, black hair, and wore a white shirt with red lines on his sleeves, dot on his shirt, and collor, blue jeans, and red and white shoes; he's named Danny, Juniper's mate, who is holding a human baby, with black hair; she's Danielle, Dani for short, Juniper and Danny's daughter.

Dani looked at Mina, while she smiled. Mina picks up the stick, with rattles on and began to shake it above Dani, who giggled and tries to play with it.

Mina opens the fruit and spreads the juice on Dani's forehead, and then she spread the sand on Dani's forehead, who just sneezed. Juniper and Danny smiled. Juniper hands Dani to Mina and she began to walk, followed by June and Danny. Mina hold Dani up high to show the cartoons and animals.

_**It's the Circle of Life**_

Everyone began to cheer.

_**And it moves us all**_

_**Through despair and hope**_

_**Through faith and love**_

The beam of light broke through the clouds and hit Dani and Mina.

_**Till we find our place**_

_**On the path unwinding**_

The others bowed before their future king.

_**In the Circle**_

_**The Circle of Life**_

**The Ghost Queen**


	2. Chapter 2: Mistress 9

_**Chapter 2: Mistress 9**_

A baby pokemon mouse, named Pichu, came out and stars preening in the light and begins sniffing. Suddenly, Pichu sniffs because of the warning and he was about to run, but a human hand swoops down and catches it. The human's hand picked up Pichu by the tail and Pichu stared at the human. The human has extra long black hair, black eyes with pupils, a black star on her forehead, and wears a long dark blue dress, pearl earrings, and pearls under her shoulders. It's the Mistress 9, Juniper's sister.

"Life's not fair, is it?" Mistress 9 asked, "You see I…well, I…shall never be queen," Mistress let's Pichu go and lets Pichu to walk around on the woman's arm and hand, but Mistress 9 picks Pichu up by the tail, "And you shall never see the light of another day. Adieu," M9 was about to eat Pichu, but Knuckles and Omi came in.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you, not to play with your food?" Omi asked.

"What do you two want?" M9 sighs, with Pichu under her hand.

"I'm here to pronounce that queen Junipers is on her way," Knuckles bow and glares at her, "So you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning!" Pichu ran away from M9, with her knowing, "Oh now look, Knuckles and Omi; you made me lose my lunch.

Omi laughed, "You lose more than that, when the queen gets through to you. She's mad as a hippo with a hernia."

"Oooh…I quiver with _**FEAR!**_" M9 crouches down, baring her hair at Knuckles and Omi. Knuckles and Omi looked concerned and scared, "Now, M9, don't look at me that way…_**HELP!!!**_" Knuckles and Omi was about to run away, but Mistress 9 pounces on them, catching them by her hair.

"Mistress 9…" June appeared, as the M9 turned around, with Knuckles and Omi in her hair. June glared, "Drop them!"

Knuckles' head came out of the M9's hair, "Perfect timing, your majesty!" M9 throws Knuckles and Omi out, who is covered in hair gel and hair. Knuckles and Omi looks at the hair gel and hair all over him, disgusted.

"Why! If it isn't my big sister descending from on high to mingle with the commoners," M9 pretended to be overjoyed.

"Danny and I didn't see you at the presentation of Dani," said June.

"That was today?" M9 pretended to be astonished, "Oh, I feel simply awful," she scraps her nails on the rock wall. Knuckles and Omi cringes at the sound.

"Must have slipped my mind," said M9.

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the queen's sister, you should have been first in line!" Omi and Knuckles walked towards M9, but M9 clicks her teeth at them. Knuckles and Omi takes cover behind June's leg, glaring at June's sister.

"Well, I was first in line," M9 bends down, closely, "until that little ghost freak was born!"

June lowers her head meeting M9 eye to eye, "That 'ghost freak' is my daughter and your future queen!"

"Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy," M9 turns away, about to leave as she flips her hair.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, M9!" June warned her sister.

"Oh no, Juniper. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me," M9 replied, as she was about to leave. June screams and literally jumps in front of M9, baring her fist, "Is that a challenge?!"

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you," M9 answered.

"Pity! Why not?" Omi asked.

"Well, as far as brains go, I got the cartoon's share," M9 said, "but when it comes to brute strength!" M9 looked at Dragun, "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool," M9 leaves, while Knuckles, Omi, and June watched.

Knuckles sighs, "There's one in every family, sire…two in mine, actually," Knuckles walks near Junes's leg with Omi, "and they always manage to ruin special occasions."

"What am I going to do with her?" June asked. Omi smirked, "She'd make a very handsome throw rug."

June raised his eyebrow, "Omi!"

"And just think, whenever she gets dirty, you could take her out and BEAT her!" said Knuckles, as June chuckled.

During the rainstorm, at the hut, Mina kept painting a picture of Dani, mutters herself. When she was done, she chuckles, as she completed the ceremonial crown in painting, "Dani…"


	3. Chapter 3: Dani and June

_**Chapter 3: Dani and June**_

In the morning, an 12-year old girl ran out of the cave, looking outside, smiling, and has her hair in a pony, wearing a red beanie, blue hoddie, red shorts, white socks, and blue and white shoes; she's Dani Fenton, the daugther of June. Dani waited this day, until she ran back to the cave, "Mom, mom! Come on, mom, we got to go. Wake up!" Dani leaps to several toond and humans.

"Watch it, Dani!" said Tucker.

"Sorry," Dani said, as she went to Danny and June, still sleeping, "Mom? Mom!"

"You daughter is awake," Danny said, sleepily.

"Before sunrise, she's your daughter," June said, sleepily.

"Mom, come on, Mom," Dani began to pull June's hair, but loses her grip, slips and crashes. Dani runs back and tackles June. June opened her eyes, when she saw her daughter glaring at her.

"You promise!" Dani glared at her mother.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up," said June.

"Yeah!" Dani ran off, while June yawns and stretches. June and Danny followed Dani up top to the cave. Dani hugs Danny, as he nudges her ahead, while Danny walks with June. The sunrise illuminates the top of the castle, while June and Dani watch.

"Look Dani, everything the light touches is our kingdom," said June.

"Wow!" Dani exclaimed.

"A queem's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Dani, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new queen," June explained.

"This will all be mine?" Dani asked.

"Everything," June replied.

"Everything the light touches," Dani whispered, when she sees a canyon to the north, "What about that shadowy place?"

June looks at that place, seriously, "That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Dani."

"But I thought a queen can do whatever she wants," said Dani.

"Well, there's more to be queen than…getting your way all the time," June walked down the steps.

"There's more?" asked Dani.

"Dani," June chuckles. June and Dani walks in the field, where other toons hang out or training. "Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance," June explained, "As queen, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures…from a turtle to a fighting ninja."

"Mom, a few ninjas can kill someone," said Dani.

"I know, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become souls. So, we are all connected to the great Circle of Life," June finished. Knuckles and Omi walks towards them, after June was finished, "Good morning, sire!"

"Good morning, Knuckles and Omi," said June.

"Checking in with the morning report," Omi bowed.

"Fire away," said June. While Knuckles and Omi kept telling June the news, Dani saw a Grasshopper and she transformed into her ghost form; her hair turned greyish hair but still in the same hair style, green eyes, a shirt with black on the left side and grey on the right with a D with P speed eblem, black, on the right, and grey, on the left, gloves, and black jeans with grey lines, and grey shoes. Dani can't fly in her ghost form, yet. June looked at Dani to see what she's doing, "What are you doing, Dani."

"Pouncing," she answered.

"Let an old pro show you how it's done," June smirked at Knuckles and Omi, "Boys, would you turn around?"

"Yes sire, anyway…" Omi continued the news with Knuckles.

"Stay low to the ground," June whispered to Dani.

"Okay, stay low to the ground, got it," Dani whispered, until Omi and Knuckles wants to know what's going on, "What's going on?"

"A pouncing lesson," June anwered.

"Ah, very good pouncing," Knuckles realized something with Omi, "Pouncing?! Oh no, sire you can't be serious!" June motions for Knuckles and Omi to turn back around.

"Oh, this is so humiliating," Omi turned back around.

"Try not to make a sound," June whispered, as Dani gets ready.

"What are you telling her, June?" Knuckles and Omi asked, but no one is here, "Juniper? Dani?" Suddenly, Dani did a full pounce on Knuckles and Omi, leaving them stunned on the ground, while June laughed," That's very good."

"Knuckles! Omi!" said Bloo.

"Yes, Bloo?" Knuckles asked.

"Sir, I've got news from Raimundo," Bloo reported.

"Now, this time…" June was about to teach Dani another lesson, until Knuckles and Omi interrupted, "Sire! It's Blackfire with her goons! They're in the kingdom!"

June bracelet beeps knowing Knuckles and Omi was right and she ran away to stop them, but June ordered Knuckles and Omi, "Boys, take Dani home!"

"Aw Mom, can I come?" Dani asked.

"No, Dani," June answered and flew away, leaving Dani, Knuckles, and Omi.

"I never get to go anywhere," Dani changed back to human and walked back.

"Oh, young mistress, one day you will be queen; then you can chase those good for nothing losers from dawn till dusk," said Omi, making Knuckles chuckle.

Meanwhile Mistress 9 walked around the rock ledge, when she kicked the bone out of the way, until Dani shows up, "Hey Aunt M9, guess what?"

"Oh, I hate guessing games!" M9 mumbled.

"I'm going to be queen of Mytsical Castle," said Dani.

"Hooray for you," M9 said, sarcastically. Dani looked over the edge of the rock, "My mommy just showed me the whole kingdom and I'm going to rule them all," Dani grinned.

"Yes, well forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back you know," M9 flops down to her side.

"Hey, Aunt M9, when I'm queen, what will that make you?" Dani asked.

"A monkey's auntie," M9 answered. Dani laughed, "You're so weird."

"You have no idea," said M9, "So; your mother showed you the whole kingdom, did she?"

"Everything," Dani replied.

"She didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border?" Mistress 9 asked. Dani looks disappointed, "No, she said I can't go there."

"Oh, she's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest heros go there," Mistress 9 explained.

"Well, I'm brave and a hero," said Dani, "What's out…"

"I'm sorry Dani, I just can't tell you," M9 looked back.

"Why not?" asked Dani.

"My dear Danielle, I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite niece," M9 rubs and pats on Dani's head.

"Yeah right, I'm your only niece," Dani snorts, sarcastically.

"All the more reason for me to be protective," said M9, "The cartoon graveyard is no place for a young princess," M9 faking surprised, "Uh oh!

"A cartoon what?" Dani enthusiastic, "Whoa!" M9 did a faking dismay, "Oh dear, I've said too much. Well, I suppose you'd have found sooner of later, you being so clever and all," she pulled Dani near, "Oh, just do me one favor, promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place."

"No problem," Dani smiled.

"That's a good little girl. You run along and have fun," M9 let's Dani go, "And remember, it's our little secret." Dani leave, while Mistress 9 walks with an evil smile.


	4. 4: Dani just can't wait to be Queen

_**Chapter 4: Dani just can't wait to be Queen**_

That day, Dani kept running, while Tucker, Sam, Ophelia, Jody, and Rodger resting. She sees a ten year old boy, with brown hair, green eyes, and wears a black and white shirt, green cargos, and black and white shoes; he's Ben Tennyson, Dani's best friend. With him, is a girl duck about three years younger then Dani, she has red hair pulled in pigtails, wears a purple shirt with a light blue 1 in the middle on the roll up sleeves on her elbows, white socks, and pink and purple shoes. She's Goslyn Mallard.

Another boy about 11 years-old had dark blonde hair with a little pony, blue eyes, and wears a sea green collored shirt, grey jeans, white socks, and sea green shoes; he's Leon. The last girl is the same age as Leon, wearing a blonde hair in two ring-shaped buns, and she had greenish yellow eyes, and she wore an orangeish red shirt, yellow suspenders, a white skirt, black socks and white sneakers; she's Momoko Asuka. She, Leon, Goslyn are Dani's best friends as well.

"Hey Ben," Dani greeted, "Hi Goslyn, hi Leon, hi Momoko."

"Hi Dani," said Goslyn.

"Konnichiwa Dani," said Leon and Momoko

"Hi, Dani," said Ben, as his hair is being brushed by a man named Max Tennyson.

"Come on, I've got show you this great place," Dani whispered.

"Ah Dani, I'm kind of in the middle of something," said Ben.

"And your hair needs to be brushed, too," said Danny. Dani tries to escape, but Danny grabs her and began to brush her hair.

"Dad!" said Dani, "Dad, you're messing up my hair!" Danny stops and smiles at his daughter.

"Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?" Dani asked.

"Where are we going?" Leon asked.

"It better not be anyplace dumb," Momoko added.

"No, it's really cool," Dani smiled.

"What is this 'really cool' place?" Danny asked.

"Well, we're just walking around the lake," Dani answered.

"The lake? What's so great about the lake?" Ben asked. Dani clenched her teeth, whispering, "I'll SHOW you when we GET there!"

"Oh," Ben knows that Dani is lying, so did Goslyn, Leon, and Momoko, "Hey grandpa, can we go with Dani?"

"Hmm…what do you think Danny?" Max asked.

"Well…" Danny began to think.

"Please?" Dani, Ben, Goslyn, Leon, and Momoko asked, with innocent faces.

"It's alright with me," Danny answered.

"All right!" Ben cheered.

"Yeah!" Dani added, while Goslyn, Leon, and Momoko cheered as well.

"But Knuckles and Omi will go with you," said Danny. Dani, Ben, Gosalyn, Leon, and Momoko stopped dead tracks.

"No, not Knuckles and Omi!" Dani whined. That afternoon, Dani and her friends walked behind, while Knuckles and Omi walks ahead, "Step lively, the sooner we get to the lake, the sooner we can leave," said Omi.

"Tell me, where are we really going?" Gosalyn asked.

"The cartoon graveyard," Dani answered.

"Wow!" Gosalyn said, in excitement.

"Quiet," Dani hushed her, "Knuckles and Omi…"

"Right, so how are we going to ditch the red dog and yellow head?" Ben asked. Knuckles and Omi looks back and Dani and her friends whispering about something and slithers back, "Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the kingdom. Your parents will be thrilled what with your being betrothed and all," Omi said to Dani and Ben.

"Be- what?" Dani asked.

"Betrothed, intended, affianced," Knuckles answered.

"Meaning…" Ben said.

"One day, you two are going to be married," Knuckles grinned. The kids are disgusted, "That's just gross," said Leon.

"I can't marry him," said Dani, "He's my best friend."

"I agree, it'd be too weird," Ben added.

"Not to mention that Dani's a halfa and Ben's just a boy with alien DNA," Momoko noticed that Dani and Ben are glaring at her, "Sorry."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle-doves have no choice," said Omi explained to Dani and Ben, "It's a tradition going back to generations."

"Well, when I'm queen, that'll be the first thing to go," said Dani.

"Not so long as I'm around," said Knuckles.

"Well, in that case, you both're fired," Dani replied. Omi laughed, "Nice try, but only the queen will do that."

"Well, she's the future queen," said Momoko.

"Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you," Dani thumped Knuckles and Omi's chest.

"Not yet, we don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pathetic queen indeed," Knuckles explained.

"Not the way I see it," Dani smirked.

Dani: _**I'm gonna be a mighty queen**_

_**So enemies beware!**_

Omi: _**Well, I never seen a queen of toons**_

_**With quite so little hair**_

Omi plucks Dani's hair on top.

Dani: _**I'm gonna be the mane event **_

_**Like no queen was before**_

_**I'm brushing up on looking down**_

_**I'm working on my ROAR!**_

Dani shouts at Knuckles and Omi and he fell backwards into a puddle.

Knuckles: _**Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing**_

Knuckles and Omi dries off with a towel, until they looks up; they saw Raph, glaring at them and hits them, like a golf club with his fist, sending Knuckles and Omi skipping like a stone across the shallow pool of the water, while Dani and her friends follow.

Dani: _**Oh, I just can't**_ _**wait to be queen!**_

"You've rather a long way to go, young mistress, if you think…" said Knuckles and Omi, while Ben, Gosalyn, Momoko, and Leon made funny faces behind them.

Dani: _**No one say do this**_

"Now when I said that, I…"

Ben: _**No one saying be there**_

"What I meant was…"

Dani: _**No one saying stop that**_

"Look, what you do realize…"

Dani, Ben, Goslyn, Leon, and Momoko: _**No one saying see here**_

"Now see here!" Knuckles and Omi saw Dani and her friends riding Dodrio.

Dani: _**Free to run around all day**_

Knuckles and Omi rode on Knuckles' extreme gear and flew, "Well that's defiantly out."

Dani: _**Free to do it all my way!**_

Knuckles and Omi kept flying on the gear to catch up to them, not paying attention.

Omi: _**I think it's time that you and I**_

_**Arranged a heart to heart**_

Knuckles and Omi crashed into a Groudon and Knuckles' board hit a tree breaking it.

Dani: _**Queen don't need advice**_

_**From little echindas and boys from a start**_

Knuckles and Omi sits on the branch, but they's on the log, where it's on the water.

Knuckles: _**If this is where the monarchy is headed**_

_**Count me out!**_

_**Out of service, out of Toontown**_

_**I wouldn't hang about…aagh!**_

The two yells in surprise, but they go on Knuckles' Extreme Gear and flew.

Omi: _**This child is getting wildly out of wing**_

Dani: _**Oh, I just can't wait to be queen**_

Dani and her friends trot up the corridor of Rapidash standing at attention; when Knuckles and Omi follows, they all turn around and raise their tails; Knuckles and Omi covers himself. Dani and her friends danced, while Splinter and the ninja turtles walked, while Knuckles and Omi are on Knuckles' extreme gear, looking for them. Dani stands on top of Leonardo.

Dani: _**Everybody look left**_

Knuckles and Omi gasps and gets run over by the ninjas.

_**Everybody look right**_

_**Everywhere you look I'm**_

_**Standing spotlight**_

Knuckles and Omi: _**Not yet!**_

Chorus: _**Let every toon go for broke and sing**_

_**Let's hear it in the group and on the wing**_

_**It's gonna be Queen Dani's finest fling**_

Dani and chorus: _**Oh, I just can't wait to be queen**_

_**Oh, I just can't wait to be queen**_

_**Oh, I just can't waaaaaait…to be queeeeeeeng**_

Knuckles and Omi got spat by Groudon as Omi muffled, "I beg you're pardon Groudon, but get off! Dani? Ben? Goslyn? Leon? Momoko!"


	5. Chap5: The Cartoon Graveyard

_**Chapter 5: The Cartoon Graveyard**_

Dani, Ben, Gosalyn, Leon, and Momoko laughed as they ran off to lose Knuckles and go to the graveyard. "All right, it worked!" said Momoko.

"We lost him!" Leon added.

"I am a genius," Dani said arrogantly.

"Hey genius, it was my idea," said Ben.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off," Dani smirked.

"Here we go again, I'm rooting for Dani," said Gosalyn.

"Me, too." Momoko said.

"I call Ben," Leon replied.

"With me!" Ben grinned evilly at Dani.

"Oh yeah?" Dani pounced on Ben and they wrestle for a bit. Ben ends on top and pins Dani with her hands, "I pinned you!" Dani is annoyed, "Alright, let me up!" Ben turns away smiling, as Dani looks at him and jumps at him, again. They wrestle some more, while they rolled down the hill, with Gosalyn, Leon, and Momoko followed them. Ben pins Dani, again, "Pinned you again," Ben turns to Gosalyn, "Hey Gosalyn, what's the score now?"

"You 40 wins with Dani 40 losses," Gosalyn answered.

"Some friend you are," Dani replied, sarcastically.

"Hey, don't feel too bad about Ben beating you," said Leon, "Momoko ALWAYS beats ME at wrestling and I'm not ashamed to admit it. She IS rather strong and fast for her size and age after all."

"He has a point, Dani-chan," Momoko agreed. Suddenly, a geyser makes a loud noise near by, ejecting the steam, which got the kids' attention. Dani walked toward something and she looked at everything. No sun, no blue skies, just grey.

"This is it, we made it," said Dani, as he and the others looked around at everything in this dreadful place. "Whoa!" the kids exclaimed.

"It's really creepy," said Ben.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Jake asked.

"We could be in big trouble," Leon smirked.

"I know," Dani replied.

"I wonder if its brains are still in there," Gosalyn looked at the skull.

"There's only one way to know. Come on; let's go check it out," Dani walked toward the skull, but all of a sudden, Knuckles and Omi came out of nowhere, "Wrong! The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here!"

"Aw man!" Dani walked back, knowing that Knuckles and Omi caught them.

"We're way beyond the boundary of the Cartoon Kingdom!" Omi began to shake in fear.

"Look, the red mutt and cheese head is scared," Dani mocked.

"It's Mr. Red Mutt and Cheese Head to you, ghost girly! And right now, we are all in very real danger!" said Knuckles, while Dani walked towards the skull, "Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side, I laugh in the face of danger," Dani laughed out loud, but suddenly, she heard more laughs behind her and she ran to her friends.

Three figures came out of the skull. One is a girl, with long black hair, purple eyes, and wears a black top, skirt, and boots with sliver bracelet amor. She's Blackfire. Next to her is an evil version of Knuckles with darker eyes and skin color and he wears an black jacket and boots; he's Evil Knuckles. The last one is an evil version of Omi with black robes and red sash and darker skin and eyes; he's Evil Omi.

"Well, well, well Evil Knuckles, what have we got here?" Blackfire asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, Blackfire. What do you think, Omi?" Evil Knuckles asked, as Evil Omi laughed evilly.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking. The trespassers!" said Evil Knuckles.

"And quite by accident, let me assure you. I simple navigation error," Omi was about to walk away with Knuckles, but Blackfire stopped them, "Whoa, wait. I know you two, you're Juniper Lee's little stooges!"

"We, madam, are the king's majordomos," said Knuckles.

"And that will make you?" Evil Knuckles asked Dani, as he and the others walked around the kids, Knuckles, and Omi.

"The future queen," Dani answered.

"Do you know what we do to queens who step out of their kingdom?" Blackfire asked.

"Yeah right, you can't do anything," Dani glared at them.

"Uh, actually, they can. We are on their land," Omi said.

"But Omi, you and Knuckles told me they're nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers," said Dani.

"Ix-nay on the oopid-stay," Knuckles whispered.

"Who you calling 'oopid-stay?!'" Evil Knuckles snapped.

"Oh my, oh look at the time. It's time to go!" Omi, Knuckles, and the kids ran, but Blackfire stopped them, "What's the hurry? We'd love you to stick around for dinner."

"Yeah, we can have what's lying around?" Evil Knuckles laughed.

"Oh, wait I got one. I got one. Make mine a ghost sandwhich. Whatcha think?" Blackfire begins to laugh, so did Evil Knuckles, but Evil Omi jumps and began jabbering.

"What Evil Omi? What is it?" Blackfire asked.

"Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" Evil Knuckles asked.

"No, why?" Blackfire asked.

"Because there it goes!" Evil Knuckles shouted, as Dani, in her ghost form, Ben, as HeatBlast, Gosalyn, Leon, Momoko, in her witchling suit, Knuckles, and Omi ran off. Suddenly, Knuckles and Omi was caught by Evil Knuckles and Omi, while the kids stopped.

"Did we lose them?" Ben asked.

"I think so," Dani answered.

"Hey, where's Knuckles and Omi?" Momoko asked. Meanwhile, the villains have Knuckles and Omi near the steam vent, as Evil Knuckles held Knuckles and Evil Omi held Omi, "The little echidna and boy hippity-hopped all the way to the boiler," Evil Knuckles and Omi stuffed Knuckles and Omi into the boiler.

"Oh no, not the boiler!" Knuckles and Omi screamed, as the boiler shoots them both off, sending them flying, as the villain laughed, like nuts.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Dani asked.

"Like…you?" Blackfire asked.

"Oops!" The villain chased the kids. They dart around behind them and the poke their heads through the active methane vent.

"BOO!" Blackfire, Evil Knuckles, and Evil Omi scared the kids and they kept chasing them. The kids went up and over the skull and the kids slip away by sliding down the spine. They shoot off at the end and land on the hillside of bones and they began climbing.

"Dani!" Ben shouted. Dani, Gosalyn, Leon, and Momoko watched in horrified, as Ben, in his human form, screamed, as she slid down the pile. Dani runs bravely back and slashed her ecto-ball on Blackfire's cheek. Blackfire becomes enraged; the villains pursue the kids quickly and corner them in the cave.

"Here kiddy, kiddy, kiddy!" Evil Knuckles grinned evilly, as he and the others came close. Dani is about to scream her ghostly wail, but due to her youth, she screamed only her regular.

"That was it?" Blackfire asked, "Do it again. C'mon." Dani let out a ghostly wail, but it was a full-grown wail then a ghostly wail.

"Huh?!" Blackfire, Evil Knuckles, and Evil Omi are in shocked. Suddenly, June charges them and knocks them about, until they are cringing under him

"Oh, please, please. Uncle, Uncle," Blackfire panicked.

"Silence!" June roared.

"Oh, we're going to shut up right now," Evil Knuckles is scared.

"Calm down, we're really sorry," Blackfire apologized.

"If you ever come near my daughter, again…" said June.

"Oh, this is…this is your daughter?" Blackfire asked.

"Oh, your son?" Evil Knuckles asked.

"Did you know that?"

"No…me? I-I-I didn't know it, no. Do you?"

"No, of course not!"

"No,"

"Evil Omi?"

"Yep, I know now," said Evil Omi. June let out a powerful scream.

"See ya!" Evil Knuckles said, as he and the others dashed off. Knuckles and Omi lights in front of June, giving him a "That'll show them" nod, but then withers under June's angry glare. Dani walks to her mother, "Mom I…"

"You deliberately disobeyed me," said June.

"Mom I'm…I'm sorry," Dani apologized.

"Let's go home!" June ordered, as they all walked out of that place, with the kids bent down in shame.

"I thought you were very brave," Ben whispered. As they left, Mistress 9 stood on the ledge, glaring at them, that her plan didn't work.


	6. Chapter 6: Be Prepare

**Chapter 6**

**Be Prepare**

During the night, Juniper walked in the kingdom, while Dani, Ben, Gosalyn, Leon, and Momoko far behind. Ben, Gosalyn, Momoko, and Leon looked at Dani, still upset for what he's done, while Knuckles and Omi walked in between, staring at Dani.

"Knuckles! Omi!" June said, still stern. Knuckles and Omi walked forward and lightning in front of June, "Yes, sire?"

"Take Ben, Gosalyn, Momoko, and Leon home," June ordered, "I've got to teach my daughter a lesson." Dani crouches down to the grass to hide. Knuckles and Omi walked over, "Come Ben, Gosalyn, Momoko, Leon ," Ben, Gosalyn, Momoko, and Leon walked with Omi.

"Dani, good luck," said Knuckles and he walked away following Omi, with Gosalyn, Ben, Leon, and Momoko.

"Danielle!" June shouted, still facing the other way. Dani turns slowly and walks toward his mother, as she steps into a depression. He stepped into a big hole and looked down to see is mother's footprint. Dani continues to walk toward June and sat down, looking up at June.

June thinks silently for a moment, not looking at her daughter. Then, finally, turns to her, "Dani, I'm very disappointed to you."

"I know," Dani said, sadly.

"You could've been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me! And what's worse, you put your friends in danger!" said June.

"I was just trying to be brave like you," Dani said.

"I'm only brave when I have to be," June said, as she calmed down, "Dani…being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But you're not scared of anything," Dani replied.

"I was today," June confessed.

"You were?" Dani asked.

"Yes, I thought I might lose you," June answered.

"Oh, I guess even kings get scared, huh?" Dani asked smiling.

"Mm-hmm," June nodded, smiling.

"But you know what?" Dani whispered.

"What?" June whispered back.

"I think those villain and those Anti-Toons were even scareder," Dani answered.

June laughs gently, "'Cause nobody messes with your mom. Come here, you," June picks up Dani and gave him a noogie. Dani struggles to break free and he did. She became a ghost and she and June tussle playfully, as Dani tackles him, playfully, playing with June's hair. June lay down with Dani on her head.

"Mom?" Dani asked.

"Hmm?" June asked.

"We're friends, right?"

"Right."

"And we'll always be together, right?"

June sat up, with Dani on her back with her arms around her shoulder, "Dani, let me tell you something that my mother and Ah-Ma, told me. Look at the stars. The great kings and queen of the past look down on us from those stars."

"Really?" Dani asked.

"Yes," June answered, "So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings and queens will be there to guide you…and so will I."

Meanwhile, at the villains' hideout, Evil Omi and Evil Knuckles sat together, while Blackfire sat to the side.

"Man, that lousy Juniper Lee! I won't be able to sit for a week!" Evil Knuckles yelled, as Evil Omi began to laugh.

"It's not funny, Evil Omi!" Evil Knuckles is angry.

"I can't help it! You got your butt kicked by that protector!" Evil Omi kept laughing.

"Hey, shut up!" Evil Knuckles snapped, but Evil Omi didn't stop laughing. Evil Knuckles growls and tackles Evil Omi and they began to fight.

"Will you know it off, you idiots!?" Blackfire shouted. Evil Knuckles and Omi stopped fighting.

"Well, he started it!" Evil Knuckles snapped.

"Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain," said Blackfire.

"Man, I hate dangling," Evil Knuckles mumbled.

"Yeah? You know, if it weren't for those toons, we'd be running the joint," Blackfire said.

"Man, I hate toons!" Evil Knuckles yelled.

"So pushy!

"And hairy!"

"And stinky!"

"And man, are they," Blackfire and Evil Knuckles both shouted, "Ugly!" They began to crack up.

"Oh, surely we toons are not all THAT bad," Mistress 9 appeared at the same stops from before. The villains sighed in relief.

"Oh M9, it's just you," said Evil Knuckles.

"We were afraid it was something important," said Blackfire.

"Yeah, you don't like June," Evil Omi added.

"I see," M9 replied.

"Now that's power," Evil Knuckles smirked.

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder," said Blackfire.

"June!" Evil Knuckles grinned. Blackfire shuddered, "Do it again."

"June! June, June, Juniper Lee!"

"Oh, it tinkles me!" Blackfire, Evil Knuckles, and Evil Omi laughed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," M9 groaned.

"Not you, M9; I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal," said Evil Knuckles.

"Charmed," M9 rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I like that. She's not queen, but he's still so proper," said Blackfire.

"Hey, did you bring us anything to eat, M9, old buddy, old pal?" Evil Omi asked.

"I don't think you really deserve this," M9 hold out a piece of meat, "I practically gift-wrapped those kids for you," he drops the meat to the bad guys, "And you couldn't even dispose of them!"

"Well, you know, it wasn't exactly like they was alone, M9," said Blackfire.

"Yeah, what are we supposed to do; kill June?" Evil Knuckles asked.

Mistress smirked evilly, "Yes." M9 flew down and landed on the ground; she walks calmly through the sheets of flame and gas, while she began to sing.

Mistress 9: _**I know that your powers retention**_

_**Are as wet as a warthog's backside**_

_**But as thick as you are, pay attention**_

M9 swats the bone away, when Evil Omi held it. Evil Omi comes to abrupt attention.

_**My words are a matter of pride**_

_**It's clear from you vacant expressions**_

_**The lights are not all upstairs**_

_**But we're talking kings and successions**_

Blackfire and Evil Knuckles laughed, but M9 leaps at them.

_**Even you can't be caught unawares**_

Blackfire and Evil Knuckles fell backwards onto a pair of geysers, which then erupt, throwing the two into the air, screaming.

_**So prepare for a chance of a lifetime**_

_**Be prepared for sensational news**_

_**A shining new era**_

_**Is tiptoeing nearer**_

Blackfire: _**And where do we feature?**_

M9 grabbed Blackfire's cheek.

_**Just listen to teacher**_

_**I know it sounds sordid**_

_**But you'll be rewarded**_

_**When at last I have given I dues**_

_**And injustice deliciously squared**_

The Soluvine of Silence kicked Evil Omi from behind, knocking him off to a pile of bones.

_**Be prepared!**_

"Yeah, be prepared, of course we'll be prepared…for what?" Evil Knuckles asked.

"For the death of the queen!" M9 answered.

"Why, is he sick?" Evil Knuckles asked. M9 grabbed Evil Knuckles by the throat, "No, fool, we're gonna kill him and Danielle too," she dropped Evil Knuckles back to the floor.

"Great idea! Who needs a queen?" Evil Omi asked, as Blackfire and Evil Knuckles joined, "No queen, no queen!"

"Idiots! There will be a queen!" M9 yelled.

"Hey, but you said…" Evil Knuckles said.

"I will be queen! Stick with me and you'll never go hungry, again!" M9 said in triumph.

"Yay! All right! Long live the queen!" Blackfire, Evil Knuckles, and Evil Omi cheered, as the Anti-Toons, Teen Titans enemies, Mr. Crocker, the Beau of Bad Bahavior, the Black Beauty Sisters, and more bad guys appeared, "Long live the queen! Long live the queen!"

Villains: _**It's great that we'll soon be connected**_

_**With a king who'll be all-time adored**_

Mistress 9: _**Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected**_

_**To take certain duties on board**_

_**The future is littered with prizes**_

_**And though I'm the main addressee**_

_**The point that I must emphasize is**_

Mistress 9 flew off and stood in front of Plankton.

_**You won't get a sniff without me!!**_

Plankton slips and falls into a fiery crevice.

_**So prepare for the coup of the century**_

_**(Oooh!)**_

_**Be prepared for the murkiest scam**_

_**(Ohhh…La, la, la)**_

_**Meticulous planning**_

_**(We'll have food!)**_

_**Tenacity spanning**_

_**(Lots of food!)**_

_**Decades of denial**_

_**(We repeat)**_

_**Is simply why I'll**_

_**(Aaaaaah…)**_

_**Be queen undisputed **_

_**(…aaaaaaah…)**_

_**Respected, saluted**_

_**(…aaaaaaah…)**_

_**And seen for the wonder I am**_

_**(…aaaaaah!)**_

_**Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared **_

_**(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)**_

_**Be prepared!**_

Dialgos, villains, Blackfire, Evil Knuckles, and Evil Omi: _**Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared**_

_**Be prepared!**_

Mistress 9 and the bad guys laughed evilly for getting ready to kill June and Dani to make Mistress 9 the new king.


	7. 7: The Stampede and June Death

**Chapter 7**

**The Stampede and June Death**

That day, Dani and M9 are at the large canyon, where the cloud shadows scroll slowly over the landscape.

"Now you wait here," said M9, "Your father has a marvelous surprise for you."

"Wow, what is it?" Dani asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," M9 chuckled.

"If you tell me, I'll act surprise," Dani grinned.

M9 chuckled, "You are such a naughty boy."

"Come on, Aunt M9," Dani begged.

"No Dani, this is just for you and your mommy. You know, a sort of…mother-daughter…thing," M9 answered. Dani is confused of Mistress 9's dismissive attitude, but shrugs.

"Well, I better go get him," M9 began to leave.

"I'll go with you," Dani followed him. "No!" M9 snapped, but calmed down, "No, just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess, like you did with the bad guys."

"You know about that?" Dani asked, very shocked.

"Dani, everybody knows that," M9 answered.

"Really," Dani is embarrassed from yesterday.

"Oh yes, lucky Mommy was there to save you, huh?" M9 puts her hand on Dani's shoulder, "And just between us, you might want to work on that little ghostly wail of yours."

"Oh, okay," Dani replied, as M9 began to leave, "Hey Aunt M9, will I like this surprise?"

"Dani, it's to **DIE** for," M9 walked away, leaving Dani on the rock. Meanwhile, up on the top, a huge herd of Tauros, eating grass and things, as Blackfire, Evil Knuckles, and Evil Omi hid behind the rock.

"Shut up!" Blackfire said.

"Aw man, I can't help it. I'm so hungry…I gotta have a Tauros," Evil Knuckles said.

"Stay put!" Blackfire ordered.

"Well, can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?" Evil Knuckles asked.

"No! We wait for the signal from Mistress 9," said Blackfire, reminding Evil Knuckles the plan. Meanwhile, they saw Mistress 9 mounting of the rock, smiled evilly, and looking down at them.

"There he is, let's go!" Blackfire, Evil Knuckles, and Evil Omi began to make they're move. Back at the rock, Dani laid there, still boring, "Little ghost wail, yeah right," Dani saw a little lizard walking past Dani. It's her chance to work on that wail. Dani growls at it, but no reaction. She tries it again, still no success. Dani moves closer took a deep breath and screamed with a big ghostly wail, loudly, causing the lizard to skitter. She hears the echoes of her wail and smiled, knowing that she did it but she turn back human.

Suddenly, she heard something rumbling, as she looked down, seeing pebbles shaking. Dani looked up and saw a huge heard of Tauros running down, heading to Dani, as she gasped in horror. Dani try to transformed back but can't because of her wail but she ran off. Back on top, Blackfire, Evil Knuckles, and Evil Omi chased the Tauros, using their attack. They all stopped and looked down, seeing the Tauros running.

Meanwhile, June, Knuckles, and Omi, who are walking next to her, are looking around, until Knuckles and Omi, saw the herd of Tauros, "Look, sire, the herd is on the move."

"Odd…" said June.

"Juniper, quick, stampede! In the gorge, Dani's down there!" M9 shouted.

"Danielle?" June is worried. Back at the stampede, Dani kept running, avoiding getting hurt or even killed by the Tauros. Dani climbs up to the dead tree. Knuckles, Omi, Juniper, and M9 ran, as Knuckles and Omi flew down on the Wings of Taipem to the canyon, until they spots Dani.

"Knuckles, Omi, help me!" Dani yelled.

"You're mother is on her way, hold on!" Knuckles flew back with Omi.

"Hurry!" Dani won't stay in the tree that long. June and M9 are on the lower ledges of the gorge, until Knuckles and Omi flies back and points at Dani, "There, there! She's on that tree!" Omi said.

"Hold on, Dani!" June yelled and began to run down the cliff, while Dani screams, after the Tauros rammed the tree.

"Oh, Mistress 9 this is awful! What will we do, what will we do?" Omi panicked, "Hah…We'll go back for help, that's what we'll do, we'll go back for…" M9 backhands Omi which he hit Knuckles into the rock wall, knocking them out and on top of . Meanwhile, June keeps running to save Dani but she fall when got hit by Tauros.

M9 chuckled evilly, following June. One of the Tauros rammed the tree, causing it to break, when Dani screamed, but June caught her in time. June carried Dani, but he gets hit by another one, causing to let go of Dani. Dani dodges a few of the Tauros, until June ran to her, picking her up, as one Tauros fell on the ground.

June placed Dani on the rock safe fully, but she got rammed by more, dragging her away. _**"MOMMY!!"**_ Dani yelled, as he watched in horror as she began to find June in the swirling mass of the herd. Suddenly, June leaps out of there and starts to climb with great difficulty up the sheer rock slope. Dani turns and climbs on the rocks to the top of the gorge. Meanwhile, June reaches the point right below a ledge where she can't climb due to her steepness. Her hands are scraping, but she's too weak. Above her, she sees M9 on the ledge.

"Mistress 9! Sis," June slips, but hangs on, "Sister! Help me!" M9 looks disdainfully, and then suddenly latches on to June's arms, with her sharp nails. June screams in pain due to M9's hands. M9 stared at June, until she grinned evilly.

"Long live the queen!" Mistress 9 said, slowly and evilly and throws June off the ledge, backwards. June falls to her death, _**"AAAAAAAAHH!!"**_

"_**NOOOOOOOOO!!"**_ Dani yelled, as she saw June falling to her death. After the herd passed on, Dani climbed down to the rocks, looking for June, but she's nowhere to be found. Dani coughed, "Mom!" Dani heard a sound, "Mom?" she thought it was June, but it was a Tauros ran past her, until she sees June, lying there on her side. Dani walked toward June, as she sees her mother, not moving and breathing.

"Mom? Mom come on, you gotta get up," Dani placed her hands on June's face, "Mom, we gotta go home," Dani pulls June's hair, but no use. Dani is scared and began to yell, "Help! Somebody! Anybody! Help," Dani began to cry as he turns and walks toward June. She took the bracelet from her mom, put it on, and tuck in her sleeve. She nuzzles up under June's hand so that June embraced her. Suddenly, Mistress 9 appeared out of nowhere, looking at Dani.

"Danielle, what have you done?" M9 asked.

Dani jumps back, crying, "There were Tauros and she tried to save me…it was an accident, I…I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Or course, of course you didn't. No one, ever means for these things to happen, but the queen is dead," Dani's eyes widen, as M9 continues, "If it weren't for you, she'd still be alive."

Dani's spirit was crushed due to her guilt of what she's done, until M9 gasped, "What will your father think?"

"What am I gonna do?" Dani asked.

"Run away, Dani," M9 answered, "Run, run away and never return!" Dani did what M9 ordered and began to run, never coming back. M9 smiled evilly, as Blackfire, Evil Knuckles, and Evil Omi appears behind M9.

"Kill her!" M9 ordered and the villains ran to kill Dani. Dani is chased up the entire length of the gully. She reaches the lip only to see a sheer drop on the other side. Having no choice she jumps and trembles down into a patch of briars below. The villains pursue the entire way, until Evil Knuckles sees that they're heading down to the briars. Evil Knuckles manages to stop just above the bramble. He sighs in relief, until Blackfire and Evil Omi run to him, causing him to fall into the briars. Evil Knuckles got out of there, screaming in pain, while Blackfire and Evil Omi cracked up.

"Hey, there she goes, there she goes!" Blackfire saw Dani running into the desert.

"So go get her!" said Evil Knuckles.

"There's no way I'm going in there. What, you want me to come out looking like you? Cactus butt!" Blackfire laughed.

When Evil Knuckles took on ethorn out, he threw it in Evil Omi's face, making him yelp in pain.

"We gotta finish the job," said Evil Knuckles.

"Well, she's good and dead out there anyway," said Blackfire, "and if she comes back, we'll kill her."

"Yeah, you here that!" Evil Knuckles yelled at Dani, "If you ever come back, we'll kill you!" The bad guys make their way back to the kingdom. That night, all of the toons, including Gosalyn, Ben, Leon, and Momoko gathered around for Juniper's death.

"Juniper Lee's death was a terribly tragedy; but to lose Dani who had barley begun to live…" M9 said. All of the toons hung their head of sadness, as Knuckles and Omi places their hands on Danny. Ben, Gosalyn, Momoko, and Leon are crying that they lost their best friend.

"…For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet in dawn of a new era…" all of the villains gathered around into the Mystical Castle, as the toons gasped in horror, "…in which toon and villain come together, in a great and glorious future!"

Miles away, Mina Mongoose saw the whole thing, shaking her head. Back at her tree, Mina wiped a tear; she reaches up and rubs her hand across the painting of Dani, smearing it. Everything will never be back to normal, now that M9 is the new queen that her plan had finally worked and she is stronger than before.


	8. Chapter 8: Hakuna Matata

**Chapter 8**

**Hakuna Matata**

That day, 12-year-old Dani, in her human form, collapse on the desert sand, as a flock of Fearows flew around him. One of the landed, follow by the others, about to eat her, but suddenly, two females ran towards them and fighting the Fearows. The first one is a teenage girl with brown hair pulled in a ponytail by a green pony, green eyes, and wearing rose shaped earrings. She wore a golden tiara with a green gem, white shirt with a pink bow on the front hold by a green heart shaped gem, a green chocker with a star gem in the middle, white gloves with green wrap at the elbow, a long pink bow behind her back, a green skirt, and green laced ankle boots; she's Lita aka Super Sailor Jupiter.

With her is a 14 year old girl with yellow hair, borwn eyes, monkey ears and tail, and she wears a yellow jumpsuit, yellow armbands, orange fingerless gloves, a yellow band on her leg, yellow stockings, and brown slippers; she's Pudding Fong but she's called Kikki Benjamin the Golden Tamarin Lion. All of the kept fighting the Fearows, until they flew away.

"I love it, bowling for Fearows!" said Kikki, turning back which her hair is darker, same eyes and wears a orange sleeveless shirt, jeans, and red slippers.

"Yeah, it gets them every time," Lita laughed, turning back to human which she wears her school uniform; white shirt, a long brown skirt, and black shoes, and same earrings.

"Uh oh, hey Jupiter," Kikki looked at Dani, "You better come look, I think it's still alive."

"Ewww…" Lita walked toward Dani, as she began to check it out.

"Let's see what have we got here?" Lita asked and began to lift Dani's hand, until she sees Dani's face, "Yikes, it's one of these ghosts!" Lita ran to her friend, "Let's get out of here!"

"Jupiter, she's just a little girl, even she is a ghost girl," said Kikki. "Look at her; she's so cute and all alone! Can we keep her?" Kikki asked.

"Kikki Benjamin, are you nuts? You're talking about a ghost! Ghost beat up people like us!" Lita yelled.

"But she's so little," said Kikki.

"She can grow up," Lita agreed.

"Maybe she'll be on our side!" Kikki said.

"Yeah right, that's the stupidest I've ever heard…" Lita had an idea, "Hey, we got it, what if he's on our side? You know having a ghost gal around might not be such a bad idea," Lita added.

"So, we're keeping her?" Kikki asked, while she scooped Dani in her arms.

"Sure, who's the brains in this outfit?" Lita asked, "My point exactly, wow I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade,"

They stopped by the spot, where a small pool is and Lita splashed some water on Dani's face, waking her up.

"You okay, kid?" Lita asked.

"I guess so," Dani answered.

"You nearly died," said Kikki.

"I saved you," Lita said, but Kikki glared at her, "well, Kikki helped, a little."

"Thanks for your help," Dani said with a dully sound as she began to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lita asked.

"Nowhere," Dani replied.

"Aw, she looks blue," Lita said.

"I say she's black haired with white skin," said Kikki.

"Kikki, what I said is that the girl is depressed," Lita corrected the Mew Mew.

"Oh," Kikki walked up to Dani, "Hey kid, what's eatin' you?"

"Nothing' she's on top of the food-chain," Lita laughed at the joke, but Kikki didn't, neither did Dani. Lita stopped laughing that it wasn't funny, "So, where you from?"

"Who cares? I can't go back," said Dani.

"I see, so you're an outcast," Lita went toward her, "That's great, we are, too."

"What did you do, kid?" Kikki asked.

"Something terrible, but I don't wanna talk about it," Dani is still upset from what happen.

"Good, we don't wanna hear about it," said Lita.

"Come on, Lita," Kikki asked Dani, "Anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can change the past," Dani replied.

"You know, kid, in times like this my buddy Lita the Sailor Scout of Lighting here says, 'You got to put your behind in your past,'" Kikki said.

"No, Kikki, lie down before you hurt yourself," Lita said, "It's 'You got to put your past behind.' Look, kid, bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?"

"Right," Dani answered. Lita pointed at Dani's nose, "Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world!"

"Well, that's not what I was taught," said Dani.

"Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me," Lita cleared her throat, "Hakuna Matata."

"What?" Dani is confused.

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta," Kikki corrected, "It means, 'No worries.'"

Lita: _**Hakuna Matata!**_

_**What a wonderful phrase**_

Kikki: _**Hakuna Matata**_

_**Ain't no passing craze**_

Lita: _**It means no worried **_

_**For the rest of your days**_

Lita pulls Dani over to a green bush and lends her back in.

Both:_** It's our problem free**_

_**Philosophy**_

Lita: _**Hakuna Matata**_

"Hakuna Matata?" Dani asked.

"Yep, it's our motto," Kikki replied.

"What's a motto?" asked Dani.

"Nothing! What's a motto with you?" Lita joked and laughed.

"You know what, kid? These two words will solve all your problems," said Kikki.

"That's right, take Kikki for example," Lita began to sing.

Lita: _**Why, when she was a young Mew Mew**_

Kikki: _**When I was a young Mew Mew!**_

Lita cleared her ear, "Very nice."

"Thanks," Kikki said.

Lita: _**She found her aroma lacked a certain appeal**_

_**She could clear the savannah after every meal**_

Kikki: _**I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned**_

_**And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind**_

_**And oh, the shame**_

Lita: _**She was ashamed**_

Kikki: _**Thoughta changin' my name**_

Lita: _**Oh, what's her name**_

Kikki: _**And I got downhearted**_

Lita: _**How did you feel**_

Kikki: _**Ev'rytime that I…**_

"Kikki! Not in front of the readers!" said Lita.

"Oh, sorry," Kikki apologized to the readers.

Erin, Tails, and Bonkers: _**Hakuna Matata**_

_**What a wonderful phrase**_

_**Hakuna Matata**_

_**Ain't no passing craze**_

Dani decided to join in.

Dani: _**It means no worries**_

_**For the rest of your days**_

"Yeah, sing it, kid," said Lita.

Lita and Dani: _**It's our problem free**_

Kikki: _**Philosophy**_

All:_** Hakuna Matata**_

Lita shows Dani their place, as Dani saw in amaze, "Welcome to our humble home."

"You live here?" Dani asked.

"We live where ever we want," answered Lita.

"Yep, home is where your rump rests," Kikki added.

"It's beautiful," Dani said. Later, they kept walking, until Kikki let out a loud belch, "I'm starving."

"I'm so hungry, I can eat a whole sheep," said Dani.

"Uh, we're fresh out of sheep," said Lita

"Any goat?" Dani asked.

"Wrong!" Lita answered.

"What about berries?"

"Nope."

"Listen kid; if you live with us, you have to eat like us," said Lita, "Hey, this looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub." Lita turn Sailor Jupiter and used her powers to lift up the log, as Kikki and Dani sees lots of bugs. Dani is disgusted, "Yuck, what's that?"

"A grub, what's it look like?" Lita asked.

"Eeew, gross!" Dani saw that Lita had already eaten a grub, "Yum, tastes like chicken." Kikki, slurps up a large worm from the ground, "Slimy, yet satisfying."

"These are rare delicacies," Lita crunches a bug, "Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch."

"You'll learn to love them!" said Kikki.

"I'm telling you, kid, this is great life. No rules. No responsibilities," Lita picks up another bug, "Neat, the little cream-filled kind," Lita ate it, "And best of all, no worries. Well, kid?" Lita offers it to Dani, as she picked one up.

"Oh well, Hakuna Matata," Dani slurps the grub and swallows it, "Slimy, yet satisfying," Dani smiles.

"That's it!" said Lita. The years went past, as Dani had grown up to a 14-year-old. Lita and Kikki trained him to be a better ghost and control her ghost powers, as Dani punches huge rock, did one hand push-up with extremely heavy loads on her back, developing speed via land and air races with Lita and developing her strength, agility, ghost wail, speed, invisiblity, intangable, and ecto-based fighting skills to protect her new friends. The years went past and Dani had grown up to 19-years old, her hair is longer but still the same hairstyle and same red beanie, more thinner, and now wears a jacket version of her hoodie, but opened, revealing a white short sleeve shirt with a blue oval and collor, her shorts are now replace with red pants, the same socks and shoes.

Lita and Kikki: _**Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata**_

Dani (her voice's now by Kristy Swan like in her second episode): _**It means no worries**_

_**For the rest of your days**_

All: _**It's our problem free**_

_**Philosophy**_

_**Hakuna Matata**_

First Lita jumped into the water, then Kikki. Last, Dani transformed into a ghost, which is the same only the shirt is fully greyish white, her eblem is black, and still shows her belly button, gloves are black, a white skirt, the jeans are same but their bell-bottom style, and the same shoes, and flew down into the water, making a large water wave.

_**Hakuna Matata**_

Dani and her new friends joined into the shore, chanting their song, as they began to walk away. Now that Dani is alright, he'll be normal, but for how long?


	9. 9: Back at Cartoon Kingdom

**Chapter 9**

**Back at Cartoon Kingdom**

Back at the kingdom, there is no blue sky and no sun. Ever since Mistress 9 became the new queen, everything is ruined. Every single plant and tree is dead, not single water in the kingdom and every cartoon and animal had left the kingdom, never coming back. At the Mystical Castle, M9 laid down, as Knuckles and Omi kept singing in the magical cage to prevent Omi to use his water or ice power and Knuckles attacks.

Knuckles and Omi: _**Nobody knows**_

_**The trouble we've seen**_

_**Nobody knows**_

_**Our sorrow…**_

"Oh boys, lighten up," said M9, "Sing something with a little…bounce on it." Knuckles and Omi thinks for a moment and sings a different one.

_**It's a small world after all**_

"No! No. Anything but that!" Mistress 9 ordered. Knuckles and Omi thinks real quickly and sings in a better way.

_**I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts**_

_**(diddely-dee-dee)**_

_**There they are a-standing in a row**_

M9 likes this and decided to join in.

Knuckles, Omi, and Mistress 9: _**Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head…**_

"Oh…I would never have had to do this for June," Knuckles mumbled.

"Agree." Omi mumbled back.

"_**WHAT?! **_What did you say?" M9 growled.

"Uh, nothing," Knuckles and Omi answered.

"You know the law: Never, ever mention THAT name in my presence. I…am…the QUEEN!" M9 shoves Knuckles and Omi against the wall.

"Yes, sire, you are the queen," Omi replied, "We…we well, we only mentioned it to illustrate the difference in your royal managerial approaches," Omi and Knuckles let out a nervous chuckle.

"Hey boss!" Evil Knuckles shouted, as he, Evil Omi and Blackfire came in.

"Oh, what is it, this time?" M9 groaned.

"We've got a bone to pick with you," said Evil Omi. Blackfire said to Evil Omi, "I'll handle this," she said to M9, "Mistress 9, there's no food, no water…"

"Yeah, its dinner time and we ain't got no stinkin' entrees!" Evil Knuckles snapped.

"It's the female toons' job to do all the hunting," said M9.

"That's true, but they won't go hunt," Evil Omi added.

"Oh…eat Knuckles and Omi," M9 ordered.

"Oh, you wouldn't want us," said Knuckles, "We'd be so tough and gamey and…eeew…"

"Knuckles, don't be ridiculous. All you and Omi need is a little garnish," said M9.

"I thought things were bad under Juniper," Evil Knuckles whispered to Blackfire.

"What did you say?" M9 asked.

"I said Juni…" Blackfire swaps Evil Knuckles, "I said, uh junebug?"

"Good, now get out!" M9 ordered. The villains were about to leave, but stops.

"Yeah, but we're still hungry," said Evil Omi.

"Out!" Mistress 9 snapped and the villains ran off with Evil Omi laughing. That night, in Lita and Kikki's place, everything is quiet, until there was a loud belch reverberate across the landscape. Dani, Lita, and Kikki lying of their backs, looking at the stars.

"Wow, nice one, Dani," said Lita.

"Thanks, man I'm stuffed," said Dani.

"Me too, I eat like a pig," said Kikki.

"Kikki, you're a monkey," Lita chuckled.

"Oh, right," said Kikki as she and the others let out a deep sign and stared at the stars.

"Jupiter onii-sama?" Kikki asked.

"Yeah?" Lita replied.

"Ever wonder what those sparkling dots are up there?" asked Kikki.

"Kikki, I don't wonder; I know," Kikki answered.

"What are they?"

"They're fireflies. Fireflies that uh…got stuck up on that big…bluish-black…thing."

"Oh, well, I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away."

"Kikki, everything is gas to you," Lita chuckled.

"Dani onii-sama, what do you think?" Kikki asked.

"Well…I don't know," Dani answered. Her new friends begged her to tell, until she didn't have a choice. Dani speaks reluctantly, "Well, somebody once told me that the great kings and queens of the past are up there, watching over us."

"Really?" Kikki asked.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Lita asked, until she began to laugh, so did Kikki and Dani.

"Who told you something like that? What crazy guy made that up?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, pretty dumb, huh?" Dani asked.

"Aw, you're killing me, Dani," Lita laughed some more, while Dani stares at the stars with a sad look. She quietly got up and leaves.

"What it something I said?" Lira asked, as Kikki shrugged. Dani walks out of the ledge and looks up at the stars; she collapse to lay on the edge of the ledge, as the milkweed floss is stirred into the air by her flop. That day, the floss kept stirring into the air, until it was caught by Mina's hand. Mina sniff it, grunts and bounds down into her tree.

Mina pours it to the shell, sifts it around, until she examine it, realizing dawns on her face.

"Dani? She's…she's alive," Mina grinned, "She's alive!" Mina laughed in excitement and picks up some paint and drew a full-grown version of Dani Phantom, "It is time!"


	10. 10: Can't You Feel the Love Tonight

**Chapter 10**

**Can't You Feel the Love Tonight**

During the day, Lita and Kikki walked around, singing an enjoyable song with their lovely singing voices, as they were having fun, while Dani is no where to be found.

Kikki: _**Ohi'mbube**_

_**Ohi'mbube**_

_**Ohi'mbube**_

Lita: _**In the jungle**_

_**The mighty jungle**_

_**The lion sleeps tonight**_

_**In the jungle**_

_**The mighty jungle**_

Kikki turns to follow the bug.

_**The lion sleeps**_

"I can't hear you, buddy, back me up!" Lita called.

Lita: _**A-WEEEE-ee-EE-ee ba-Kiki-ba-bum-ba-way**_

Lita noticed that Kikki is gone. "Kikki? Bonkers? Where'd she go?" Lita asked.

Kikki, now in her Mew Mew form and holding her Pudding Ring, is still humming the bass as she stalks the bug up to the log, theatrically hiding behind the tree, until she heard something snapped. She turns around, "Jupiter?" Kikki realized that there's no one's there; she shrugs and went over the log. She stared at the bug, until it flew away. Suddenly, she saw a red alien with four arms, yellow eyes and wears a black and white shirt and black jeans. He cracked his knuckles as he gets ready to pounce.

Kikki screams and ran, as the alien chased her in full speed.

"Kikki?" Lita asked. Meanwhile, Kikki kept running from the alien, while Lita, now in her Super Sailor Jupiter form, ran to find Kikki, "Kikki, Kikki!" Kikki went through the root of the tree, but got herself stuck.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lita asked.

"_**HE'S GONNA EAT ME!!"**_ Kikki screamed, as Lita looked and saw the alien, coming towards them.

"Whoa!" Lita said, starting to save Kikki. "Man, why do I always have to save your…" Lita screamed, as the alien came to attack. Suddenly, Dani, in her ghost form, flew over them and tackled the alien and they began to fight, as Lita saw what's going on.

"Don't worry, Kikki. I'm here for you," said Lita. "Everything's gonna be okay," said Lita, as she watched Dani fighting the alien, "Get him! Bite him in the head! Go for the jugular, the jugular!"

"See, I told you that he would come in handy," Lita explained to Kikki. Dani and the alien tangle a bit more, until the alien flips Dani and pins her with a loud thump. Dani is startled by this as the alien points his fist close to her face. Dani had realized that is was the same thing that Ben did, when they were kids.

"Ben?" Dani asked. Ben stared at her, shocked as he backed away, turning back human which he now wears a green jacket with a number 10 on the side, a black shirt, jeans, and shoes.

"Is that really you?" Dani asked, smiling.

"Who are you?" Ben asked, in a new voice.

"It's me, Dani," Dani turned back into human.

"Dani?" Ben asked, as Dani nodded, until Dani grinned in excitement, "Whoahh!!" He and Dani hugged each other.

"How did you…oh man, Gosalyn, Momoko, and Leon will flip!" Ben said.

"Say what?" Dani's eyes widen.

"Ben, what's going on?" Dani turned around and saw her other long time friends; Gosalyn, Leon, and Momoko. Leon is now 16-years-old, still wears the same clothes, but different. As for Dani, she's 16; her hair is still the same hairstyle but longer and now wears her new clothes. As for Gosalyn, she still looks the same due because she never ages and she's now wearing her Quiver Quack hero costume.

"Dani?" Gosalyn asked.

"Gosalyn! Leon! Momoko!" Dani ran towards them and hugs them. Meanwhile, Lita's jaw dropped, as she was seeing this.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lita asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dani asked.

"What do you mean 'what are you guys doing here' what are you doing here?" Ben asked.

"_**HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"**_ Lita yelled, which it got to Dani and her friends' attention.

"Lita, this is Ben, Gosalyn, Leon, and Momoko," said Dani, "They're my best friends!"

"Friends?!" Lita asked.

"Yeah, hey Kikki, come over here!" Dani calls, as Kikki got out of the root, "Ben, Gosalyn, Leon, and Momoko this is Kikki. Kikki, Ben, Gosalyn, Leon, and Momoko."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," said Kikki.

"The pleasure's all ours," Ben smiled.

"How do you…Whoa, whoa! Time out!" said Lita. "Let us get this straight, you know them and they know you, but that boy with a watch thing that turns him into aliens wants to eat her," Lita points at Kikki, "And everybody's…okay with this? _**DID WE MISS SOMETHING?!"**_

"Relax, Lita," said Dani.

"Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time," said Ben.

"Yeah, and your father, what will she think?" asked Momoko. Dani is scared ever since what happen, when she was a kid, "He doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know."

"Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead," said Leon.

"They do?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, Mistress 9 told us about the stampede," Gosalyn replied.

"She did?" Dani asked, nervously, "What else did she tell you?"

"It doesn't matter, now. You're alive…and that means…you're the queen," said Ben.

"Queen?" Lita asked, "Uh sir, have you your fingers crossed."

"The queen?" Kikki asked, "Your Majesty! I gravel ay your feet," Kikki made kiss noises on Dani's foot, but Dani pulls it away, "Cut it out!"

"It's not 'gravel' it's 'grovel' and DON'T she's not the queen," Lita turned to Dani, "Are you?"

"No," Dani answered.

"Dani?" Ben asked.

"No, I'm not the queen. Maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago," Dani explained.

"Let me get this straight, you're the queen? And you never told us?" Lita asked.

"Look, I'm still the same girl," said Dani.

"But with power!" Lita said, enthusiastic.

"Could you guys…excuse us for a few minutes?" Ben asked, while Leon and Momoko knew what's going to happen.

"Hey guys, Momoko and I are going to relax somewhere, so excuse us," Leon said, as he and Momoko walked hand in hand. Dani turned to Ben to ask him, but Dani answered, "I guess you want to know. Well, these two are now together ever since they became full-fledge witches adn wizard."

"Uh... I guess I'll excuse yah'll." Gosalyn said. That's when Gosalyn left in the bushes.

"Now look whatever Ben has to say, she can say it in front of us, right Dani?" Lita asked.

"Well, maybe you better go," Dani replied. Lita sighed, "It starts. You think you know a guy…" she and Kikki began to leave as Kikki let out a sigh.

"Lita and Kikki. You learn to love 'em," said Dani, until she saw Ben, bowing his head down sadly, "What? What is it?"

"It's like your back from the dead," Ben answered, "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone," Ben began to cry, "What it means to me…"

"Hey, it's okay," Dani smiled.

Ben pulls Dani and he rubbed his hand on Dani's hair and hugged her, "I've really missed you."

Dani startled for a moment and nuzzle and hugs him back, "I've missed you, too." As they continue to hug, Lita and Kikki watch them behind the bushes.

"I tell you, guys. This stinks!" said Lita.

"Oh, sorry," Kikki apologized.

"Not you, them! Him. Her. Alone," said Lita answered.

"What's wrong with that?" Kikki asked.

Lita: _**I can see what's happening**_

"What?" Kikki asked.

_**And they don't have a clue**_

"Who?"

_**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line**_

_**Trio down the two**_

"Oh,"

Lita sang in a sarcastic French accent.

Lita: _**Ze sweet caress of twilight**_

_**There's magic everywhere**_

_**And with all this romantic atmosphere**_

_**Disaster's in the air**_

Dani and Ben walked near the beach.

Ben (singing): _**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**The peace the evening brings**_

_**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**_

_**With all its living things**_

Dani and Ben stopped by the water and they began to drink.

Dani (singing): _**So many things to tell him**_

_**But how to make him see**_

_**The truth about my past? Impossible!**_

_**He'd turn away from me**_

Ben: _**She's holding back, she's hiding**_

_**But what, I can't decide**_

_**Why won't she be the queen I know she is**_

_**The queen I see inside?**_

Dani left, while Ben wondered what she's doing, until he saw her, in her ghost form, and she flew into the water.

Chorus: _**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**The peace the evening brings**_

Ben looked around, until Dani grabs him and pulling him in the water. Ben broke into the surface and came out dripping and miffed. He smiles at Dani, as she came out, but he pushed her back in.

_**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**_

_**With all its living things**_

Dani chased Ben through the valley and they fought, playfully. After they tumbled down a hillside, Dani finally pinned Ben on the ground and laughed happily.

_**Can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**You needn't look too far**_

Ben gave Dani a kiss on the cheek. Dani looks startled and stares at Ben, as he stares back with a seductive smile. Dani smiles the same way. They leaned their faces close, until they kissed with passion, as Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and Dani wrapped her around his neck.

_**Stealing through the night's uncertainties**_

_**Love is where they are**_

Lita and Kikki watched as the new couple kept kissing and walked off, hand in hand.

Lita: _**And if she falls in love tonight **_(Kikki sniffs)

_**It can be assumed**_

Lita hugged Kikki, tearfully.

Kikki: _**Her carefree days with us are history**_

Lita and Kikki: _**In short, our girl is doomed!**_

Lita and Kikki let out a loose crying full force.


	11. Chapter 11: Dani's Vision

**Chapter 11**

**Dani's Vision**

During the late evening, Dani and Ben, now with Gosalyn, Leon, and Momoko, walked around a few places that she stayed, when she was a kid, but Ben, Gosalyn, Leon, and Momoko needs to know why Dani didn't come back.

"Isn't this a great place?" Dani asked.

"It is beautiful," said Ben, "But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to Mystical Castle?"

Dani climb into the vines that looked like a hammock, "Well, I just needed to get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great."

"Dani, we've really needed you at home," Ben said, barley under control.

"No one needs me," Dani mumbled.

"Don't say that! We do need you! You're the queen," said Leon.

"Leon, we've been through this," Dani replied, "I'm not the queen. Mistress 9 is."

"Dani, she let the villains take over the Cartoon Kingdom," said Gosalyn.

"What?!" Dani is shocked.

"Everything's destroyed. There's no food, no water…" Momoko answered.

"Dani, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve or die," Ben added.

"I can't go back," Dani walked off.

"Why?" Ben asked, loudly.

"You guys wouldn't understand," Ben answered.

"What wouldn't we understand?" Gosalyn asked.

"No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata," Dani said, hastily.

"What?" Ben and the others are confused. Dani explained, "Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out there. You see something bad happen…"

"Dani," Ben said.

"…And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?" Dani asked, as she walked off

"Because it's your responsibility!" Leon answered.

"What about you guys? YOU left," said Dani.

"We left to find help," said Momoko.

"Yeah, and we found you," Ben added, "And we found you. Don't you understand? You're our only hope."

"Sorry," Dani walked off.

"What's happened to you? You're not the Dani Fentom aka Dani Phantom I remember," Ben said, as Gosalyn, Leon, and Momoko didn't like her attitude. Dani glared at him, "You're right, I'm not. Now are you satisfied?"

"No, just disappointed," Ben answered.

"You know, you're starting to sound like my mother," Dani continued to walk off.

"Good, at least one of us does," Ben said sarcastically. Dani is obviously cut by the comment about her mother; she tears into Ben with her words, "Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!"

"I would if you just tell me and our friends!" said Ben.

"Forget it!" Dani left.

"Fine!" Ben turned away, as Gosalyn, Leon, and Momoko stared at her. That night, Dani walked on the field and began to pace, "He's wrong! I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? I won't change anything. You can't change the past," Dani looks up at the stars, "You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault…it's my fault," Dani bowed her head, chocking back tears.

Dani sat down looking at her mother's bracelet, until she looks up and saw Mina on the tree, chanting a weird song, which Dani is getting annoyed, pulls her sleeve down to hide the bracelet, and she walks away. Mina, who now wears her black tank-top, green gloves and boots, brown shorts, her earrings, and blackheadband, chuckled as she watched Dani and follows. Dani went to the pond and sits down on the log over the pond. The rock disturbs the water; Mina, now in a nearby tree, starts to chant again.

"Come on, will you cut it out?" Dani asked, walking away.

"Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back," Mina laughed and follows Dani.

"Creepy mongoose. Will you stop following me? Who are you?" Dani asked.

"The question is: whooo…are you?" Mina asked.

Dani startled and sighed, "I thought I knew. Now I'm not sure."

"Well, I know who you are. Shh, come here. It's a secret," Mina was about to whisper something to Dani, but she let out a chanting song and laughs.

Dani has enough, "Enough already. What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you're a mongoose and I'm not," Mina began to laugh some more.

"I think… you're a little confused," Dani walks away, until Mina appeared in front of Dani, "Wrong. I'm not the one who's confused; you don't even know who you are."

"Oh, and I suppose you know?" Dani asked.

"Sure do; you're Juniper Lee's girl," Mina answered. That made Dani stopped by surprise and turns around.

"Bye," Mina left.

"Hey, wait!" Dani turned into a ghost and flies off, chasing after Mina. Dani lands and found Mina, playing her flute.

"You know my mother?" Dani asked.

"Correction, I know your mother," Mina replied.

"I hate to tell you this, but she died…a long time ago," Dani said.

"Nope, wrong again," Mina leaps off the rock and went to the forest, "She's alive! And I'll show him to you. You follow Mina sister, she knows the way. Come on!" Mina leads Dani through the bushes. Dani is having trouble keeping up due to her size.

"Don't dawdle. Hurry up!" Mina shouted.

"Hey, whoa. Wait, wait," Dani said.

"Come on, come on,"

"Will you slow down?" Dani kept running instead of flying through, until he sees Mina's hand right up to Dani's face.

"STOP!" Mina said and Dani did.

"Shh," Mina parts the reeds and points past them, "Look down there."

Dani turned back to human and quietly and carefully walks out. She looks over the edge and sees her reflection in a pool of water. She first seems a bit startled, perhaps at her own mature appearance, but then realizes what she's looking at. Dani let out a disappointing sigh, "That's not my mother. It's just my reflection."

"No, look harder," Mina motions over the pool. Ripples form, distorting Dani's reflection; they resolve into June's face as a deep rumbling noise is heard, "You see, she lives in you." Dani is awestruck as the wind picks up.

"Danielle…"

"Mother?" Dani looks up in the sky, when she heard a familiar voice. In the air the huge image of Dani if forming into clouds. She appears to be walking from the stars.

"_Dani, you have forgotten me,"_ said June.

"No, how could I?" Dani asked.

"_You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Danielle. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life."_

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be." Dani sees June with glowing red eyes. She is framed in swirling clouds, radiating golden light.

"_Remember who you are. You are my daughter, and the one true queen."_

Dani's face shows a mixture of awe, fear and sadness. The image of June starts to fade.

"_Remember who you are," _June is disappearing rapidly into the clouds. Dani turned into a ghost and flies off, catching up to June, "No, please! Don't leave me!"

"_Remember…"_

"Mother!"

"_Remember…"_

"Don't leave me!"

"_Remember…"_

Dani is left out in the fields as she look at the bracelet again. There is just a cloud left where her mother's image was. The wind tosses the grass restlessly. Mina approaches, "What was that? The weather, very peculiar. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, Looks like the winds are changing," said Dani.

"Ahhh, change is good," Mina agreed.

"Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it so song," Dani said, sadly. Mina whacks her with her flute.

"Oww, jeez…what was that for?" Dani asked.

"It doesn't matter; it's in the past!" Mina answered.

"Yeah, but it still hurts," Dani rubbed her head.

"Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or…learn from it," Mina swings her flute again, but Dani dodges it, "Ah, you see! So what are you going to do?"

"First, I'm gonna take your flute," Dani tosses Mina's flute to the side.

"No, no, no, no! Not my flute Erin gave me!" Mina picks up the flute and sees Dani flying off, "Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going back!" Dani replied as she flies off to face her past.

"Good! Go on! Get out of here!" Mina laughs out loud that his job is done.


	12. Chapter 12: Returning Home

**Chapter 12**

**Returning Home**

Back at their special place, Lita and Kikki were sleeping, as Lita is curled up in her flower bed, while Kikki is lying on her back, mumbling about grubs. Ben, Gosalyn, Leon, and Momoko approaches them, as Ben taps Lita with his finger, "Hey, hey. Wake up."

Lita wakes up and sees a huge human face in her view. She starts to scream and Kikki joins him.

"It's okay," said Ben, "Whoa, whoa. It's okay. It's only us."

"Don't ever do that again. Aliens, oy!" said Lita.

"Have you guys seen Dani?" Leon asked.

"I thought she was with you," Lita answered.

"Well, she was, but now we can't find her," said Gosalyn, "Where is she?" Suddenly they hear Mina's laugh; she's sitting in a tree above them, "You won't find her here. The queen has returned."

"I can't believe it," Ben said quietly, until he said louder and amazed, "She's gone back!"

"Go back? What do you mean?" Lita asked, as she sees Mina was, but she's gone, "Hey, what's going on here? Who's the mongoose?"

"Dani's gone to challenge Mistress 9," said Ben.

"Who?" Lita asked.

"Mistress 9 the Soluverine of Silence," Momoko answered.

"The number nine is slience?" Kikki is confused.

"No, no, no. It's her aunt," Leon replied.

"The mongoose's her aunt?' Lita asked.

"No! Dani's gone back to challenge her aunt to take her place as queen," Ben explained.

"Ohhh," Lita and Kikki now understand. During the day, Dani kept flying back home to face Mistress 9 and her past. Dani landed, transforms back to human and slowly crosses the desolated land; she reaches the lip of a cliff and looks out over her former home. Mostly, lacking in life, it is painted in grays. Dani now sees the Mystical Castle and gave it a serious look on her face, knowing that Mistress 9 is there.

"Dani, wait up!" Ben turns around and saw Ben, as XLR8 carrying Gosalyn, Leon, and Momoko, trots up next to her on the ledge turning back to Ben.

"It's awful, isn't it?" Leon asked.

"I didn't want to believe you," said Dani.

"What made you go back?" Ben asked.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me," Dani answered, "And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't for it, who will?"

"I will," Ben replied.

"It's gonna be dangerous," Dani warned.

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger! Ha ha ha ha!" Ben quoted young Dani.

"I see nothing funny about this," said Lita.

"Jupiter? Mew Kikki? What are you doing here?" Dani asked.

"At your service, my liege," Kikki bowed with her ring.

"So, we're going to fight your aunt for this?" Lita asked.

"Yes, Jupiter; this is my home," Dani answered.

"Talk about you fixer-upper. Well, Dani, if it's important to you, we're with you to the end," said Lita, as Dani smiled while she and the other take a good look at the Mystical Castle.

Dani and her friends sneaking up the edge of the Mystical Castle. From behind the log, they observe close up the hordes of villains.

"Villains, I hate villains," said Lita and whispered to Dani, "So, what's your plan for getting past those guys?"

"Live bait," Dani whispered back.

"Good idea," Lita realized something, "Hey!"

"Come on, Lita, you guys have to create a diversion," said Dani.

"What do you want us to do? Dress a drag and do a hula?" Lit asked. That's when the villains got their attention, as Lita dressed in a hula outfit over her Sailor Scout uniform, while Kikki is set up like a roast monkey mew mew.

Lita: _**Luau!**_

_**If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat**_

_**Eat my buddy Kikki here because she is a treat**_

_**Come on down and dine**_

_**On this tasty chimp**_

_**All you have to do is get in line**_

_**Aaaare you achin'**_

The villains came close to them.

Kikki: _**Yup, yup, yup**_

Lita:_** Foooor some bacon?**_

Kikki: _**Yup, yup, yup**_

Dani and the others snuck quietly, while Lita kept singing.

Lita: _**Heeee's a big chimp**_

Kikki: _**Yup, yup**_

Lita: _**You could be a big chimp too**_

_**Oy!**_

Lita and Kikki ran off screaming to lead some villains away. Dani, Ben, Gosalyn, Leon, and Momoko creep by.

"Rose, you, Gosalyn, Leon, and Momoko find my father and rally the toons. I'll look for Mistress 9," said Dani. Dani is making her way up to Dragon Cave.

"_**DANNY!!"**_ Mistress 9 yelled, which caused Dani to pause and watch. Danny ascends to Mystical Castle. The villains snap at his heels, while he glares disdainfully at them.

"Yes, Mistress 9?" Danny asked.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job," said M9.

"Mistress 9, there is no food," Danny said, calmly.

"No, you're just not looking hard enough!" said M9.

"It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Mystical Castle," said Danny.

"We're not going anywhere," said M9.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" Danny snapped.

"Then so be it!"

"You can't do that!"

"I am the queen! I can do whatever I want!"

"If you were half the queen June was you nev…"

M9 hits Danny, knocking him to the ground, "I'm ten times the queen June was!"

Dani appears on the ledge, growling loudly. She leaps out and runs to her father. M9 mistakes Dani as June and is understandably frightened, "Juniper Lee? No, you're dead."

Danny awakens at his daugher's hand, but mistaken her as June as M9 did, "June?"

"No, it's me," said Dani.

"Dani? You're alive? How can that be?" Danny asked.

"It doesn't matter; I'm home," Dani smiled.

"Dani?" M9 is confused, until she was right, "Danielle! I'm a little surprised to see you," M9 gave Blackfire, Evil Knuckles, and Evil Omi an angry glare, "Alive…" Blackfire, Evil Knuckles, and Evil Omi gulp audibly and slink into the shadow.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart!" Dani growled. M9 backs into the wall, apologizing, "Oh, Dani, you must understand. The pressures of ruling the kingdom…"

"Are no longer yours. Step down, M9," Dani ordered.

"Oh, oh…well, I would, but there is a slight problem. You see them?" M9 pointed up, as the villains looked down above, "They think I'm queen."

"Well, we don't!" said Leon, as Gwen and Max helped Danny up, with the rest of the toons.

"Dani is the rightful queen," Ben added.

"The choice is yours, Mistress 9. Either step down or fight," Dani said.

"Oh, must it all end in violence?" M9 asked, "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Danielle?"

"That's not gonna work, Mistress 9. I've put it behind me," Dani replied.

"Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?" M9 asked.

"Dani, what is he talking about?" Ben asked.

"Ah, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Dani, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for June's death!" M9 ordered, as the entire toons, Ben, Gosalyn, Leon, and Momoko is concentrating on Dani. Steeling herself, Dani steps forward, "I am."

Danny approaches his daughter, with much grief, "It's not true. Tell me it's not true."

"It's true," said Dani, regretfully.

"You see! She admits it! Murderer!" M9 snapped.

"No, it was an accident," Dani said.

"If it wasn't for you, Juniper would still be alive. It's your fault she's dead. Do you deny it?" M9 asked

"No."

"Then you're guilty."

"No, I'm not a murderer!" Dani cried.

"Oh, Dani, you're in trouble again. But this time, Mommy isn't here to save you. And everyone…knows…_**WHY!!"**_

Mistress 9 has been backing Dani up to the length of Mystical Castle. After her last sentence, Dani slips over the edge and is clinging to the ledge by her hands. Lightning strikes below, igniting fire.

"Dani!" Ben, Gosalyn, Leon, and Momoko yelled.

"Now, this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think, hmm…hmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your mother look before She died," M9 grabs Dani with her nails as she did to June, "And here's my little secret," she whispers to Dani's ear, _"I killed Juniper Lee…"_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"**_ Her voice blends with her younger voice in the scream of when his mother died. Dani transforms into a ghost and lunges up and pins M9 on her back. M9 is caught completely by surprised and is understandably very nervous and shaken.

"_**MURDERER!!"**_ Dani roared.

"No, Dani, please," M9 begged.

"Tell them the truth!" Dani ordered.

"Truth? But truth is in eye of the beholdllgkkk," Dani starts to choke Mistress 9 with her hand digging into the M9's neck, "Alright…alright! I did it!" M9 said venomously.

"So they can hear you," said Dani.

"_**I KILLED JUNIPER LEE!!" **_Dialgos yelled. Ben turns into Heatblast and starts towards M9, the villains attack Dani in a wall of weapons. Scourge was going to join in, but Gwen gave him one nasty punch with her magic.

"_**YOU'RE ALL DEAD MEAT!!"**_ Gwen screamed in anger and revenge, as Gosalyn, Leon, Momoko, and the toons joined the fight. Lita and Kikki ran towards the fight and began to beat the crud out of them.

"Excuse me; pardon me, coming through, hot stuff, whoo!" Lita yelled, as Lita uses her thunder and plant power to shock at Crocker and Yuck. Norm was about to attack DaniJake, but he got whacked by Mina. With her is Erin and Tails. Mina, Erin, and Tails lets out a battle scream and joins the fight as dhe attacks the villains, kung-fu style.

"WwwA! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah!" Deidara was coming behind Mina, but he got punched by Erin and Tails. Lita is chased by Blackfire, Evil Knuckles, and Evil Omi. They all ran to the cave, until Knuckles and Omi saw them, "Let me out! Let me out!"

Lita breaks the cage with her powers and holds Knuckles, when Blackfire, Evil Knuckles, and Evil Omi comes in, grinning evilly.

"Please don't eat me." Lita begged.

"Problem?" Kikki stood into the entrance of the cave.

"Hey, who's the chimp?" Evil Knuckles asked.

"Are you talking to me?" Kikki asked.

"Uh oh, you called her a chimp," said Lita.

"Are you talking to me?"

"You shouldn't have done it," Lita warned.

"Are you talking to me?!"

"Now, they're in for it," said Lita.

"_**THEY CALL ME MISS MONKEY!!"**_ Kikki let out a scream like a monkey and charges toward them, getting out her Pudding Ring, while Blackfire, Evil Knuckles, and Evil Omi began to shakes as Lita, Knuckles, and Omi got out of her way. Kikki kicks the snout out of them. "Tarmarine Trench!" Kikki traps them in a golden gello and she kicks them outside before they have a chance to recover. Blackfire, Evil Knuckles, and Evil Omi screams and ran off as they try to get the gello off, as Lita, Kikki, Knuckles, and Omi got out of the cave, chanting.

Dani looks up and sees Mistress 9 sneaking until M9 sees Dani. Dani chases after the Soluverine of Silence, until the final battle has become.


	13. Chapter 13: The New Queen

**Chapter 13**

**The New Queen**

Mistress 9 runs up to the edge and sees a sheer drop. Dani leaps up to confront her at the cliff-like edge. M9 is very apprehensive, seeing she concerned and at Dani's mercy. Mistress 9 stared at Dani's eyes, full on anger and revenge.

"Murderer," Dani said, severely.

"Danielle, Danielle. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you," Mistress 9 begged.

"You don't deserve to live," Dani growled.

"But, Dani, I am…ah…family," M9 chuckled nervously, "It's the villains who are the real enemy. It was their fault…it was their idea," Blackfire, Evil Knuckles, and Evil Omi heard the whole thing and backed away growling at Mistress 9's betrayal.

"Why should I believe you?" Dani asked, "Everything you told me was a lie!"

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own aunt," M9 grinned.

"No, Mistress 9. I'm not like you," Dani replied. Mistress 9 sighed in relief, "Oh, Dani, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean anything."

"Run. Run away, Mistress 9. And never return," Dani said, gravely, with deep anger.

"Yes. Of course. As you wish…" M9 looking down and seeing a pile of hot coals, "…your majesty!" M9 swipes the coals into Dani's face. With a cry of surprise and pain, Dani wipes the coals away as M9 leaps and attacks. Dani and M9 kept slashing, hand fisting, M9's hair whips, and biting each other. Mistress 9 punched Dani and she gets knocked back on her back. She sees M9, leaping through the flames at her. Dani gathers courage and use M9's momentum in a 'throw' similar way to Ben's fighting tactics to send her flying over the edge and Dani blasted M9 which takes out a human girl name Hotaru and landed near Dani. M9 tumbles to the bottom. After Dani holds Hotaru, she looks down, as M9 weakly gets up. She sees Blackfire, Evil Knuckles, and Evil Omi, glaring at her.

"Ah, my friends," Mistress 9 smiled.

"Friends? I thought she said we were the enemy," said Blackfire, as Mistress 9 realized that she made a huge mistake.

"Yeah, that's what I heard," Evil Knuckles added.

"Evil Omi?" Blackfire and Evil Knuckles asked, as Evil Omi began to laugh evilly. The rest of the villains approach Mistress 9. Mistress 9 begged, nervously, "No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Le-Le-Let me explain. No, you don't understand. No! I didn't mean for…No, no! Look, I'm sorry I called you…No! _**NOO!!**_" The shadows of the villains attacks Mistress 9, as Dani watched in horror and hugged. Rain began to pour, putting out the fire. Dani came down, holding Hotaru in her arms and greets her father, Ben and her friends, as the other toons walked. Dani gives Erin Hotaru, who woke up with a weak smile. Mina motions for Dani to ascend Mystical Castle as queen. Dani starts up and pauses to hug Mina as her mother did.

"It is time," said Mina. Very majestically, Dani ascends through the rain, as the others watched. Dani went to the ledge of Mystical Castle and looks up, seeing through the hole in the clouds and a patch of stars.

"_Remember…"_ June said. Dani's expression gains confidence and strength and let out her more powerful ghostly wail. All of the toons cheered and roared in reply, as Dani kept roaring, telling everyone that she's the new queen.

BS:_** Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)**_

_**Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)**_

_**Busa le lizwe (Rule this land)**_

_**Bus-busa ngo xolo (Rule, rule with peace)**_

MS:_** Se-fi-le**_

_**Baba ti-tabo**_

_**Maye babo**_

_**Busa lomhlaba (Rule this land)**_

MS:_** He!**_

_**Se-fi-le**_

_**Busa Jake! Busa Jake! (Rule Jake! Rule Jake!)**_

_**Ubuse ngo xolo (You must rule with peace)**_

_**Ubuse ngo thando (You must rule with love)**_

_**Ubuse ngo xolo (You must rule with peace)**_

_**Ubuse ngo thando (You must rule with love)**_

_**Ubuse ngo xolo (Rule with peace)**_

The Cartoon Kingdom is no longer destroyed. Everything is back to normal, as the people and animals kept cheering. Dani, Ben, Gosalyn, Leon, Momoko, Lita, and Kikki are on Mystical Castle. Knuckles and Omi flies up on the Extreme Gear to the point. Lita, of course, is shaking her arms in a classic victory sign while Kikki smiles.

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**_

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**_

_**(ngw' enamabala-wa)**_

_**Till we find our place**_

_**On the path unwinding**_

Dani and Ben looked at each other and kissed, so did Leon and Momoko. Erin, holding Hotaru, and Tails smiles as Erin and Tails kissed. Mina appears, holding Dani and Ben's newborn baby and lift it to present the crowd.

_**In the Circle**_

_**The Circle of Life**_

_**Circle of…Liiife**_

The end.


End file.
